A weekend with the McAvoys
by Late-For-Dinner
Summary: Will and Mac celebrate the 4th birthday of their little daughter Emily. Pure McAvoy family fluff. Will/Mac. A little Don/Sloan later.


A weekend with the McAvoys.

Authors note: I own nothing, except for Emily (and Lucy), she's the wonderful creation of my imagination. I hope you enjoy reading her, as much as I enjoyed writing her. Everyone else belongs to the wonderful Aaron Sorkin, I'm simply borrowing them for my pleasure.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daaaaaaaaddy! WAKE UP!"

This is how Will McAvoy found himself being awoke one Saturday morning in June. Little Emily McAvoy, Will and his beloved wife Mackenzie's soon to be 4 year old daughter, was jumping on their bed, calling for her Daddy, trying to wake him. This was the last thing Will wanted at 7am on a Saturday.

"Hey Munchkin! I'm up! I'm up!" He laughed, rubbing the sleep from eyes, trying to force himself awake, before grabbing Emily and pulling her into a hug. By this time, Mackenzie had been awoke too.

"Hello... What are my two favourite people doing awake at this ungodly hour on a Saturday morning?" She asked.

"I was thinking the same thing..." Will muttered under his breath.

"Daddy! Mommy! Is it time for my party yet?" Emily asked excitedly.

"No Sweetie, your party and your birthday is tomorrow. Sunday, not Saturday." Mac explained. Emily's face dropped.

"But, but... Daddy said it was on the weekend, when you and him didn't have to go to work... You're not going to miss my party, are you?" Emily stated, trying not to cry.

"Don't worry Munchkin, Mommy and I don't have to work on Saturday or Sunday, so you've got us all to yourself today, and then tomorrow we'll have all your aunts and uncles over for your party. Sound good?" Will asked.

"Yay! So my party's tomorrow? Does that mean we can go to Toys 'r Us to get my presents today? And ride the Ferris wheel? And go to the Disney Store? And. And. And..." Emily stuttered, getting excited about her pre-birthday traditions.

"Calm down Sweetie!" Mac laughed, "Of course we can. But first, we need to get up and get ready. Maybe Daddy will even make you pancakes, if you ask him nicely."

"Can you Daddy? Pretty please? Can I have chocolate chips? Please? Please? Pleeeeeease?" She asked, giving her Daddy her best puppy dog eyes, the same ones her Mommy used, that let her get whatever she wanted. Emily had her Mommy's eyes and smile, but aside of that, she was all McAvoy, she had her Daddy's blonde hair, although hers was slightly curly, his nose and not to mention his stubborn personality. Will couldn't resist either of his girls. And they both knew it...

After a busy morning spent making pancakes, which were ate in front of the tv, a rarity in the McAvoy house, it was time for the McAvoys to leave to head towards Times Sq and the mayhem that was Toys 'r Us. Once they arrived in Times Square, Emily became so excited that she could barely contain herself. She didn't know where to look or what to do first. Her eyes almost popped out of her head when she first saw the Ferris wheel. Will went to buy the tickets, then returned to his girls. The family behind the McAvoys in the queue were fans of Newsnight and asked Will to pose for a picture, which he happily obliged. Turned out their little girl was similar in age to Emily and they chatted away about what toys they were going to buy, while waiting for their turn on the Ferris wheel.

The McAvoys rode in the Toy Story carriage, much to Emily's delight. Toy Story was one of her favourites. She spent the ride chatting about her new friend, when out of the blue she turned to Mac.

"Mommy, when are you going to give me a baby brother or sister? Auntie Sloan and Uncle Don are giving Lucy a baby brother soon, so why can't I have one too?" She asked seriously. Will could barely contain his laughter, while Mac stuttered out an explanation.

"Well Emily, it takes time to make a baby, Mommy and Daddy can't just give you one straight away..."

"But Mommy, I really, really want one! Uncle Don told me I should ask for one for my birthday. So can I have one?" Will made a mental note to give Don hell for this tomorrow, but right now, he was enjoying watching his wife squirm under his daughter's questioning.

"Erm, I don't know, how about we buy you a nice baby doll for your birthday, then Daddy and I can talk about a brother or sister..."

"I can get a doll? Really? That's cool! Can I get a stroller for her too?" She asked excitedly. Hopefully this would make her drop the subject. At least for now.

"Sure. We'll go let you pick one out when we get off the Ferris wheel."

"Thanks Mommy!" It seems this had satisfied Emily.

After lifting his daughter out of the carriage, Will offered his wife his hand, helping her out, before whispering in her ear,

"How about we start trying for that baby tonight? You know what they say, practice makes perfect." He stated with a cheeky wink.

"I'm gonna kill Don for putting ideas in her head!" Mac hissed. "Although, we did always say we didn't want her to be an only child. Do you think we should start trying?"

"Sounds good me to. Trying is the fun part after all." He laughed.

"Mommy! Daddy! Come on! It's time for my presents!" Emily giggled. "You two are so silly!"

"I guess that's us told." Will laughed, "Lets go spoil our little Princess."

Three hours and what seemed like 100 bags later, Emily was falling asleep on her feet.

"Looks like someone's had a fun day. I think it's time we got this little lady home. She's had a big day and has another ahead of her tomorrow. Let's go meet Lonny and get her home to bed." Mac stated.

"Sounds good!" Will replied, carrying his sleeping daughter towards the door. "After we get her to bed, how about some Mommy and Daddy time over a bottle of wine?" He asked.

"That sounds like heaven. We'll need it, especially if we're having 10 other kids over tomorrow for a party, it's going to be quite the day..."

After putting Emily to bed, the rest of their evening was spent snuggling on the sofa, eating Chinese food, drinking wine and chatting about the future, especially another little baby McAvoy. It was decided that they'd start trying and whatever was meant to be, would be. Right now however, it was time for bed. They had a big day ahead tomorrow.

"Goodnight Mrs. McAvoy." Will said, kissing his wife sweetly. "Gosh, it doesn't matter how long we've been married, or how often I say that, I never get tired of it. I love you Mrs. McAvoy."

"Don't worry, I never get tired of hearing it. I love you, too, Mr. McAvoy. Now how about we start practicing for that baby?" She asked with a cheeky glint in her eye.

"Oh! I like how you think!" He replied, turning off the light before kissing his wife...

I hope you all enjoyed it. Part 2 will be up in a few days when I return from my holidays. Boo! :( This is only my second attempt at writing and we have the lovely missatomicbomb77 and midtownmackenzie over on tumblr to thank, they sent me lovely encouraging words and made it happen. Anyways. I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
